Das Chamäleon und der Werwolf
by PiaMcKinnon
Summary: Ein sehr aufgeweckter Metarmorphmagus trifft auf einen sehr einsamen Werwolf.Die Story einer Frau die das Leben eines Mannes komplett auf den Kopf stellt. RLNT
1. Prolog The Werewolf

**Disclaimer:** Also, alles gehört Joanne K Rowling ;)

Prolog "The Werewolf"

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes a steppin' along

He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

You can hear his long holler from away 'cross the moor

That's the holler of a werewolf when he's feelin' poor

He goes out in the evenin' when the bats 're on the wing

An' he's killed some young maiden before the birds sing

For the werewolf, for the werewolf

Have sympathy

'Cause the werewolf he is someone

Just like you an' me

Once I saw him in the moonlight when the bats were a flyin'

All alone I saw the werewolf and the werewolf was cryin'

Cryin' nobody, nobody, nobody knows

How much I love the maiden as I tear off his cloths

Cryin' nobody, nobody, knows of my pain

When I see it has risen that full moon again

When I see that moon movin' through the clouds in the sky

I get a crazy feelin' an' I wonder why

Oh the werewolf, Oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along

He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

For the werewolf have pity, not fear, an' not hate

'Cause the werewolf might be someone that you've known of late

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along

He don't even crush the leaves

Where he's been gone

Als Tonks den Song zuende gehört hatte, wischte sie sich eine einsame Träne von der Wange. "_Ja"_ dachte sie. "_Wenigstens einer der noch so denkt wie ich._"


	2. Oh geliebte Cornflakes

**Disclaimer:** Aaaalso, keine der Figuren gehört mir, alles gehört der einzigartigen Joanne (Kathleen) Rowling. Das Pairing stammt auch von JKR, nur die Idee WIE es passiert ist nicht. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Story.

Für alle die schon HBP gelesen haben: Jaaa, ich weiss, ich weiche ab, na und? Man muss doch auch mal die Eigeniniziative ergreifen. Seid mir nicht böse! 'plZ'

Ich widme dieses Chappy an Mandy, dafür, dass sie mich dazu gebracht hat diese Geschichte zu schreiben und so geduldig war, so lange darauf zu warten ;)

Die Geschichte beginnt am Anfang von OdP Achja, Es ist aus Tonks Sicht geschrieben ;)

**Kapitel 1: Oh geliebte Cornflakes!**

Was ein blöder Tag. Man sollte meinen ein ausgebildeter Auror sollte sich unter Kontrolle haben, und nicht in jedes mögliche Fettnäpfchen treten. Das tuen die meisten bestimmt auch nicht. Naja, ich schon.

Also, für alle erstmal: Ich bin Tonks. Ja, Tonks, was dagegen? So abwegig ist der Name doch auch nicht. Nunja. Irgendwie schon. Ok, ertappt, es ist mein Nachname.

Mein Vorname ist nicht nennenswert.. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer braucht schon einen Vornamen? Völlig unnötig wenn ihr mich fragt. Naja, ok vielleicht nicht, aber lieber keinen als meinen. Ha, ich Dichter!

Oh man da mach ich mal einen Reim und schon bezeichne ich mich als Dichter. Die meisten Leute bezeichnen mich eher als schusselig, und manche sogar als schitzovren. Dabei bin ich gar nicht schitzovren, ich rede nur manchmal mit mir selbst... Nunja, vielleicht bin ich ein _bisschen_... Nein. Das kommt nur, weil..

Ach auch egal, ich weiss es selbst nicht.

Gott, wie ich diese grauen, leeren Korridore hasse. Kurz gesagt: Ich hasse meinen Arbeitsplatz. Ich mags mehr so mit Action, rausgehen, nen paar Todessern in ihren arroganten Hintern treten, ab und zu mal jemanden nach Askaban schicken (jaja, das klingt hart, aber wenn du die Todesser kennen würdest, würde es dir auch Spaß machen)... Das ist mehr was für mich.

Aber nein, Kingsley verdonnert mich immer zu stundenlanger, trockenen Schreibtischarbeit...

Wie gut, dass ich jetzt eeendlich Abwechslung kriege, ich sehe meinen _cousin wieder!_ Jaaa, es ist echt wahr... Als ich gesagt bekommen hab, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, und ich ihn wiedersehen werde war ich wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.Seufz.

Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt auf dem Weg zum Grimmauld Platz 12, dem alten Haus der Blacks. Ich werde alle wiedersehen und in den Orden des Phönix eintreten! Yay!

Hoffentlich komm ich dann von diesem blöden Schreibtisch weg.

Ähm. Joa..? Also ich bin jetzt da, aber... Nummer 11..Nummer 13...? Und nun? Moment. _Moment.._ Da war doch was. Warum bin ich nur so vergesslich? Keine besonders gute Eigenschaft. AH! Wer wagt es sich von hinten an mich ranzuschleichen und mich _dermaßen_ zu erschrecken?

Oh.

Dumbledore. Ok, der darf das. "Guten Morgen Nymphadora" Ahhh, da warer wieder. Mein nicht nennenswerter Vorname.. Wenn man das noch einen Vornamen nennen kann, ich finde das kann man nichtmal ein vernünftiges Wort nennen... Mein Gott, hab ich ne trottelige Mutter... Also bitte, _Nymphadora?_

Ah, ich vergaß. Dumbledore.

"Guten Morgen, Professor!" Jaja, ich wieder, freundlich wie immer...

Häh? was wird das jetzt bitte? Da drückt der mir doch glatt nen Zettel in die Hand, und sagt ich soll vorlesen. Also wirklich, sowas nennt sich ein Schulleiter, kann der nich lesen? Oh. _Oh_. Da...ist...diese...Erinnerung...AH! Ich weiss es wieder. Dumbledore darf es nich aussprechen. Jaja, schon klar, ich mach schon...

Endlich drinn.

"TONKS!" Ja, so heiß ich. _MOMENT._ "SIRIUS!" kreische ich und springe meinem Lieblingscousin in die Arme. Wow, endlich, ich hab ihn echt vermisst mit seinen spitzen Bemerkungen und seiner wilden (versteht mich ja nicht falsch) Art. Übermütig sieht er mich an, doch anscheinend gewinnt er gerade an Beherrschung.

"Ähm,.. du hast nen langen Weg hinter dir, hast du Hunger?" Hunger. Essen. _Wie konnte ich das nur übergehen?_ Oh man, ich bemerk echt jetz erst, was für nen Kohldampf ich hab, wie konnte ich nur Frühstück ausfallen lassen?

"Ähm, naja, wie haben leider nur Cornflakes, ist das ok?" Ha ha. OK? Bei dem Kohldampf den ich habe wäre sogar 'nen Hundekuchen OK!

Ah, die Küche, mein Lieblingsort. Seufz. Moment. Wer das sein tuen? Ahh, Grammatik. Nochmal. WER IST DAS? Er sieht irgendwie attraktiv aus, und irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor...

"Also, Remus, das ist meine kleine Lieblingscousine, Nymphadora Tonks." Also bitte! "Ich bin nicht klein, Sirius, und außerdem ist es _Tonks_, nicht Nymphadora."

Was fällt dem ein? da redet der doch glatt einfach weiter, ohne mich zu beachten!

"Also, Tonks, das ist Remus Lupin. Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja noch, er ist ein alter Schulfreund." Aso. Joa. Geliebte Erinnerung. Remus Lupin. Jetzt weiss ichs wieder! Yeeeah. Ich erinner mich sogar daran, dass ich immer fand, dass er irgendwas mysteriöses an sich hat. Anscheinend hat er das nicht abgelegt.

"Also, ich muss dann mal nach oben Seidenschnabel füttern. Tonks, die Cornflakes sind da drüben im Regal, und da sind auch Schälchen. Die Milch ist da drüben im Kühlschrank." Oh wie nett. Naja, hauptsache Essen!

Aah. Ich. Remus. Alleine. Irgendwie komm ich mir etwas komisch vor, er anscheinend auch, denn er sagt kein Wort.

Ok, Tonks, möglichst elegant zum Regal rüberlaufen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Ok, Hinweg geschafft. Und jetz nurnoch zurück...

KRACH

Das musste passieren. Ich hasse Stühle. Die stehen immer im Weg. Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich aber garnicht so hart gelande...AAH

Oh Gott, ich liege genau in Remus Lupins Schoß! Wenn das nicht die totale Blamage ist...

"Ähm, sorry Remus.." Na doll, ich spühr schon wie ich rot werde. Man sollte doch meinen, dass ein Metarmorphmagus so etwas verbergen kann! Nö. Zumindest ich nicht.. Ich komm mir vor wie der letzte Idiot...

"Ähm, kein Problem Nymphadora.." Hey, er ist auch rot... Hat er gerade Nymphadora gesagt? "Nenn mich Tonks" Wenn er noch einmal Nymphadora sagt, tret ich ihn in seinen süßen Arsch. Ahh, hab ich das gerade gedacht? Böse Tonks, böse! Platz, aus!

Hey ya, ich sitze. Man, ich bin ja so stolz auf mich. Oh nein. Die Cornflakes. Hasst die Welt mich eigentlich? Da will ich mir gerade etwas ins Schälchen machen, da rutschen sie mir aus der Hand, die Schachtel wirft die Milch um, und alles spritzt durchs Zimmer. Na toll. Ich wieder. Das ist sooo typisch... Da trifft man mal nen Mann mit _so_ einem süßen Arsch, und dann blamiert man sich bis auf die Knochen.

Kacke. Ich bin voll mit Milch bespritzt.. Jaja, weiße T-shirts, ich verfluche sie..

Und wieder werde ich rot. Moment, hat er da auch gerade etwas Farbe bekommen? Oh, sicher, schließlich kann er bis auf meinen BH sehen, super Wahl heute Morgen, mensch Tonks, musstest du unbedingt den mit dem "Get Me" nehmen? Wie peinlich...

Schüchtern sehe ich ihn an. Moment mal, was macht er? Er beugt sich vor... Will er sich jetzt über mich lustig machen?

OH GOTT.Ich sterbe. Diese unglaublich weichen Hände haben mir doch tatsächlich gerade über die Wange gestreichelt.

"Du..Du hattest da etwas Milch auf der Wange..."

Oh geliebte Milch. Oh geliebte Cornflakes. Vielleicht sollte ich das öfters mal machen,natürlich _ganz aus Versehen..._

"Hey, na was macht... ?" Sirius. Toller Moment. Hau wieder ab nach Askaban, bitte.

Muss der sich so umsehen? Da gibts doch nich viel zu sehen... Nur überall Milch, Cornflakes und Remus und ich, beide knallrot im Gesicht. Ok. Es gibt ganz schön was zu sehen.

_Muss dieser gottverdammte Typ so grinsen? _

"Naja...Sieht ja wild aus" _Wieder dieses Grinsen!_ Das reicht, hier bleib ich nicht. Schnurstracks renn ich aus dem Zimmer, auch wenn ich nicht weiss wohin. Nur weg.

---

A/N: Also, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Für Ideen bin ich immer offen. Biiitte Reviews 'engelsaugen aufsetz'


	3. Oh geliebte Molly!

**Disclaimer: **Aaaalso, keine der Figuren gehört mir, alles gehört der einzigartigen Joanne (Kathleen) Rowling. Das Pairing stammt auch von JKR, nur die Idee WIE es passiert ist nicht. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Story 'vom letzten chap kopiert hat' xD

**Mandy:** Ich hoffe ich kann dich auch weiterhin zum lachen bringen, ich gebe mir alle Mühe! ;) Danke fürs Review ;D

**Spumi:** Ja, Schande über dein Haupt! Nee, Scherz. Ich hab die Story erst gestern hochgeladen ;) Danke für dein Review :D Achja, wo wir schonmal beim Thema sind: Warum schreibst du bei 'Die Vergessenen Dumbledore ist doof' nicht weiter? Da wartet man ne Ewigkeit und es kommt nix. Die Story is so cool! 'Schleichwerbung für Spumi macht'

**Corvinchen:** Jaa, ich find auch das die beiden einfach süß sind :D Und ich dachte: wenn keiner neue RLNT Storys schreibt, dann muss ich mich wohl opfern T.T

**Oh geliebte Molly**

Ok, hier bin ich gestrandet. In meiner kleinen Wohnung in London. Naja, es ist eher ne Müllkippe. Ne zeitlang hab ich mir die Bude mit meiner Freundin Marie geteilt, und seit sie ausgezogen ist, hab ich nicht mehr aufgeräumt.

Das ist ein Jahr her.

Naja, Themawechsel, ich find das nicht sonderlich interessent...Ähm, ja... Das Thema das mich im Moment am meisten beschäftigt: Was soll ich tun? Ich kann mich ja jetzt nicht ewig aus dem Grimmauld Platz fernhalten! Aber ich hab mich _sowas von _ blamiert...

Ich bin jetzt im Oden, ich kann nicht erst nach Monaten wieder aufkreuzen und sagen: Oh, sorry Leute, ich war nur kurz auf dem Klo!

Ich muss da auf jeden Fall wieder hin, und zwar bald! Sonst blamier ich mich nochmehr.

Ob Remus dann auch da sein wird? Ach, ich weiss schon.

Herzversagen.

Warum macht mich dieser Typ so kirre? (A/N: Für alle die das Wort nicht kennen: es heißt soviel wie verrückt )

Ich meine, ich hab ihn erst einmal getroffen und schon muss ich ständig an ihn denken. Und an seinen A-- _Nein_ Tonks, böse Tonks! Sitz!

Und irgendwie verwirrt er mich. Zu erst einmal kann man sein Alter ja mal so _gar_ nicht einschätzen, einerseits sieht er so jung aus, andererseits hat er schon so ein paar graue Strähnen im haar... Nicht dass es mich stören würde.. Oh man, was denk ich da bloß? Ich dreh völlig durch.

AAH!

Verfluchtes Feuer, verfluchtes Flohpulver, verfluchte Zaubererwelt. Kann ich nicht ein Squib sein, und ab und zu einfach mal _normal_ leben, ohne dass ab und zu Moodys ohnehin schon gruseliges Gesicht darin erscheint?

"Hallo, Tonks." Ok, Schock überwunden. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen können.

"Hi Mad-Eye!" Hoffentlich seh ich nicht allzu geschockt aus, sonst hält der mich noch für bescheuert. Ach Quatsch, nicht Moody, der ist immer so ne Art Onkel oder so gewesen, ich hoffe einfach mal, dass ihn das davon abhält mich für bekloppt zu halten.

"Heute um 12:00 Uhr ist ein Treffen im Hauptquartier, ich dachte das hier sei sicherer als einen Brief zu schicken.." Ja, allerdings. "Moment, 12:00? Mad-Eye, das ist in 10 Minuten." "Wie schön dass du das auch so schnell festgestellt hast, also ich sehe dich dann." "STOP" Hey, ich dachte immer Mad-Eye sei immer ruhig, aber er ist doch tatsächlich zusammengezuckt!

"Was?" "Ähhm, wer kommt alles genau?" Bitte nicht Remus, bitte nich Remus, bitte nicht Remus..."Also, Remus, " Kacke. "...Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Emmeline, Arthur, Bill, Charlie und Kingsley." Na toll. So viele. Je mehr es werden, vor desto mehr kann ich mich blamieren. Klasse.

"Danke Mad-Eye, dann bis gleich"

Na toll.In zehn Minuten geht meine Welt unter. Oh man, am besten zieh ich mich schnell um, macht sich sicher nicht gut, wenn ich im Trainingsanzug angetanzt komme.

--

Ok, ich bin da.

Oh Gott, die Küche kommt immer näher.. Ich will da nicht rein, ich will da nicht rein, ich wiiiilll nicht... Oh Gott. Ich bin drinn.

Da sitzt er. Und er sieht mich an. So wie alle anderen. Warum gucken die denn al-- Oh SHIT.

Meine Haare. Sie sind immernoch lang gelockt und dunkelbraun bis schwarz. Warum vergess ich auch immer, wenn ich mich in mein wahres Ich verwandelt hab, vergessen mich wieder anders zu machen! Schnell kneife ich die Augen zusammen und konzentriere mich auf meine Haare. So. Jetzt sind sie schulterlang, gelockt und pink. So wie ich es mag.

Ok, Tonks, hinsetzen und ja nichts umwerfen... Ahh, geschafft. Seufz. Endlich gucken die anderen weg, ich fühl mich eh schon unwohl genug.

"Ok, jetzt wo wir vollständig sind" Shit ich bin die Letzte "und meine liebe Cousine ihr kleines Haarproblem beseitigt hat" Halt die Klappe. "können wir ja anfangen."

Seit wann hat Sirius hier überhaupt was zu sagen, kann der nicht einfach mal seine Klappe halten, sieht der nich wie peinlich mir die Situation ist? Oh,wahrscheinlich schon, das wird der Grund sein, warum er das macht. Seufz. Ich bezweifle stark, dass wir verwandt sind, ich meine, ich bin lieb, und großzügig... Ääh, ok, lassen wir das.

"Wir haben ein sehr verdächtiges Haus gesichtet, dass dringends durchsucht werden muss. Wir vermuten dass es einem Todesser gehört. Es ist in der Tree Lane, und wir wollen zwei Personen dort hinschicken die das Haus inspizeren werden." Jaa, ACTION! "Also, ich würde das wohl machen" Das kommt wohl besser als: "ICH ICH ICH" - Schreie.

Kingsley sieht mich zweifelnd an. _Was soll dass denn heißen?_ Ok, jetzt brauche ich wieder meine super-psychischen Kräfte. _Ich bin perfekt dafür, Kingsley, ich schaff das..._ "Also, ich denke Tonks wäre durchaus geeignet dafür" Hä? Hat Kingsley das gerade gesagt? Hey, das mit den psychischen Kräften war nur nen Scherz, Mann!

"Immerhin ist sie Auror" Jaa, und verdammt stolz darauf. "Jedoch noch ein sehr junger, unerfahrener Auror." Hey, fällt der mir jetzt etwa von vorne in den Rücken?

"Also, ich denke Tonks sollte das machen, aber es sollte jemand mitkommen" Ganz deiner Meinung, Molly.

"Ich denke, Remus sollte mitkommen" Molly, hiermit gestehe ich dir meine Liebe! Jaa, das wäre doch perfekt, oder?

"Remus, ist das ok?" _Sag jetzt nichts falsches!_ "Natürlich" Braves Hündchen! Anscheinend hab ich heute mehr Glück als gestern.

"Ok, wann?" Ruuhig Tonks, jetzt bloß nicht zu zufrieden aussehen.Anscheinend hatts nicht geklappt, denn Sirius grinst mich schon wieder an.

"Morgen, am besten kommt ihr um 13:00 zum Hauptquartier und geht dann los. Hier werden euch dann nochmal alle Umstände erläutert." Seit wann so geschwollen, Charlie? Naja, wen störts. Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ihm gefällt das nicht. Ich meine, klar, ich bin ja soo begehrt.. 'Hust' ok, genug davon.

"Alles klar, dann morgen um 1. Ich werde da sein" "Das hoffen wir ja mal" Als würde ich mir das entgehen lassen, Moly. "Oh, ich bin sicher sie wird kommen" Oh Gott, warum hab ich bei Mad-Eye immer das Gefühl, er weiss genau was ich denke? Vielleicht liegts an diesem unerträglich gruseligem magischen Auge...

Oh man, jetzt wirds langsam langweilig. Die labern jetzt über so einen Schrott, was auch immer. Naja ich bin beschäftigt. Er sieht so _süß_ aus wenn er konzentriert ist...

Wuha, immer diese Gedanken. Aber es ist schon wahr, er ist echt zum anbei...

"Tonks?" AAh, wer wagt es? Mad-Eye wagt es, dieser Blödkopf. Nee, bei dem isses wohl eher Matschkopf. Pfui, Tonks, das war fies.

"Ja, Mad-Eye?" "Ich weiss ja nicht, ob du an diesem Stuhl festgeklebt wurdest, aber die Sitzung ist beendet. Du darfst jetzt aufstehen, nur für den Fall, dass du das aus _irgendeinem_ wolfischen Grund nicht mitgekrigt hast..." Häh? Hat der ein tiefergehendes psychisches Problem? Was meint er denn _damit?_

Naja, trotzdem peinlich. Natürlich wieder knallrot verabschiede ich mich, und dann gehts ab zu meiner kleinen privaten Müllkippe, auf der ich in Ruhe von morgen träumen kann...


	4. Auf Mission Teil 1

**Disclaimer:** Jopps, nix gehört mir.Alles Joanne K Rowling's, die meiner Meinung nach die beste Autorin der Welt ist.

**Reviews:**

**Mandy:** Hey, wow, du hast dich eingeloggt ;) Naja, gibt ja nich allzu viel zu sagen bei uns beiden, ne? Schreiben ja alles per e-mail ;)

**Spumi: **Kann Tonks mehr als zwei Tage Glück haben? (Falls es dir nicht auffält: es war erst einer, von daher gesehen kannste in diesem chap schon auf etwas Glück treffen) KA, ich stell sie mir dafür zu schusselig vor Aber manchmal hat sie ja auch Glück im Unglück... Wenn sie z.B. mal stolpert... 'spoil'

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Also, ich hoffe ich hab deinen Namen richtig geschrieben, wie kommt man auf so nen Namen? Tonks wird bald darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was Remus ist ;) Ist mir erst voll spät aufgefallen, dass ich das nich eingebracht habe... aber im Moment kann sies ja nich wissen, keiner hats ihr gesagt seit sie Remus gesehen hat.

**Nuja:** Danke 'rotwerd' Ich versuche es immer lustig für euch zu machen Vielleicht schaff ichs aber auch nur weil ich im Moment selbst so ne kleine Lachkatze bin, kA wieso! Danke für das review:D

**Frage an alle**Meint ihr, ich sollte auch mal die PoV zu Remus ändern? Ich zermater mir die ganze Zeit meinen Kopf darüber wie ich das hinkriegen soll, später.. Also, ich guck was mehr Stimmen hat: JA oder NEIN? Biiiiiitte antwortet . 

**Auf Mission Teil 1**

Aaah, da bin ich. Alleine. Hier kann ich mich höchstens vor meinem Toaster blamieren.

Oh Gott. Morgen geh ich auf Mission mit Remus. Wer weiß was passiert? Unter Umständen könnte ich TAGE da sein, dann hätte ich ca... 1.000.000 Chancen mich zu blamieren. Klasse. ABER ich hab auch die Chance Remus näher zu kommen. Yeah.

Ich will endlich wissen was so mysteriös an ihm ist... Ich dagegen bin ja nicht sonderlich mysteriös, abgesehen davon, dass ich jede Nacht, ohne es zu wollen mein Aussehen änder, ich bin sogar mal aufgewacht und...ähm... hatte Genitalien, die... ähm... reden wir nicht drüber.

Ok, ich denke ich geh jetzt schlafen, auch wenn dann der Tag meines möglichen Untergangs näher kommt.

------

OH GOTT! Da wach ich auf, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, ohne mich angezogen zu haben, ohne IRGENDETWAS getan zu haben, und dabei ist es schon 10 vor 1 !

Ich bin so gut wie tot. Ok, _schnell _!

Puuh.Da bin ich, Moment, wieviel Uhr... Na toll. 2 Minuten nach 1 und dabei wollte ich doch noch früher kommen. Aber nein, Remus ist schon da.

"Ähm, wotcher, Remus. Sorry wegen der kleinen Verspätung." "Äh, kein Problem, Nymphadora." _Nymphadora._ Schüttel, würg.

"Nenn mich doch Tonks, Remus..." Oh Gott, hat der ein süßes Lächeln... Zum anbeßen. Stop, Tonks, wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn du ihm plötzlich wo hinbeißen würdest!

Naja. Da kommt Charlie, aber irgendwie sieht der nich sonderlich glücklich aus. Sag mal, hat der was gegen Remus? Der sieht den ja an, als hätte der ihm das Leben ruiiniert oder so...

"Also, das Haus steht in der Tree Lane 13. Wir vermuten, dass es einem Todesser gehört, ihr müsst es durchsuchen. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, ob der Todesser anwesend ist." Na klasse. Dem Todesser tret ich in den Hintern, dass er nichmehr weiss wo vorn und hinten ist!

"Ok, Tonks, wollen wir?" _Was?_ Oh. Achso. "Klar" Mit dir doch immer.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so mutig bin!_

Da bin ich doch glatt zu ihm hin, und hab mich eingehakt. Ich bin stolz auf mich. Von wegen, ich gehör nicht nach Gryffindor. Also wirklich, der sprechende Hut hat doch keine Ahnung. Da hat der mich doch glatt nach Ravenclaw geschickt! Dabei war ich noch nie eine der cleversten. Also, vielleicht clever, aber viel zu schusselig für eine Ravenclaw. Ich hab nie zu diesen reichen, oberflächlichen, eingebildeten Schnöseln gehört.

Naja, ok, so schlimm sind sie ja auh nicht. Ich wär halt nur gerne nach Gryffindor gekommen.

"Tonks? Warum so nachdenklich?" Wie kann man nicht nachdenklich sein, wenn man bei dir ist? Du weist doch nur Rätsel af. "Ähm, wieso nachdenklich?" "Naja,so siehst du auf jeden Fall aus. Verheimlichst du mir etwasß" Na hör mal, dieses schelmische Lächeln kannte ich ja noch gar nicht von Ihnen, Mr. Lupin!

"Nein, du etwa?" Anscheinend schon. Sofort als meine Worte ausgesprochen waren, wird er blass.

"Ich.." Ok, jetzt bin ich neugierig. "Nymphadora, da ist schon etwas, was du wissen solltest, bevor wir vielleicht tagelang auf Mission gehen." Na los, raus damit!

"Ich..." "Ja?" "Ich bin ein Werwolf."

Schock.

Er.

Werwolf.

Vollmond.

_Na und?_ Das ändert nichts.

"Wow, Remus, ich hatte keine Ahnung!" Jetzt sieht der mich verwirrt an. Hallo? Ich sollte die Jenige sein, die verwirrt guckt. Das tue ich wahrscheinlich sogar.

"Du...du hast keine Angst vor mir?" Hä? Hat der irgendwo nen Vollmond gsehen? Entweder lassen mich meine Augen im Stich, oder er leidet unter Verfolgungswahn. "Warum sollte ich denn? Es ist doch gar kein Vollmond!" "Die meisten Leute denen ich das sage... nunja, die kriegen sofort Angst vor mir." "Echt? Was für Trottel."

Oooooh, dieses Lächeln! Hat mal jemand nen Becher in dem er mich auffangen kann, ich schmelze nämlich gerade dahin.

Er scheint total erleichtert zu sein.. Mhh, er sieht noch viel süßer aus, wenn er keine Sorgenfalten auf der Strin hat...

Oh Gott, was tue ich denn da, ich... komme... seiner... Wange... immer... näher...

ICH DUMMER TROTTEL!

Da hab ich ihn doch tatsächlich auf die Wange geküsst! Oh man, ist das -- kann das -- _wird der echt rot?_ Aaah, der Becher bringt nichts mehr, ich bin nämlich bereits am verdunsten! "Ähm.." Mehr bringe ich momentan nicht raus.Ich habe ihn tatsächlich gerade geküsst, und er wird rot. Das muss ein Traum sein.

Ok, die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen, mein Gehirn spielt verrückt, ich weiss nicht wie lange ich meinen Körper noch standhaft halten kann, bevor ich zusammensacke. Kurzgesagt: _Er hat seinen Arm um meine Taillie gelegt!_ Rein freundschaftlich, versteht sich. 'hust'

Aber das heißt ja leider nichts. Kann ja sein, dass er das nur macht, weil wir gut auskommen müssen, auf unserer Mission. Jaja, ich Pessimistin. Aber nie vergessen: Pessimisten sind erfahrene Optimisten. Naja, eigentlich binich gar keine Pessimistin, aber in dieser Hinsicht schon. Ich war nämlich schonmal in nen Typen, und der hat sich an mich ran gemacht, ohne was von mir zu wollen... Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Remus so ist, aber ich kenn ihn ja kaum, von daher gesehen...

Naja. Abwarten ist angesagt.

Und da seh ich auch schon dieses blöde Haus.

---------

Reviews, Reviews biiiiitte! ich weiss, da war jetz nich SO viel Humor... naja.

Also, ich bin jetzt ne Woche weg, also seid nicht böse wenn das nächste chap erst in ner Woche kommt..

Achja: Sorry falls Rechtschreibfehler drinne sind. Ich bin normalerweise meine eigene Bea-Leserin, aber ich bin jetzt zu müde... Bis denne

GreetZ

Pia


	5. Auf Mission Teil 2

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, abgesehen von der Idee von Tonks und Remus Geschichte! Ich besitze keine der Personen, es sei denn ich weise extra darauf hin. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Story.

**Reviews:**

**Spumi:** Vielen Dank für dein Review! Hey, ab jetzt sind wir beide die Königinnen des langsam-posten! ich bin mit meinen zig-tausend Wochen schon nah an dir dran! (an dieser Stelle nochmal ein kleines 'sry' pieps)

**Nuja:** Willst du immernoch meine Beta werden? Wenn ja würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich mein halt nur, ich hab so lange nicht geschrieben... weiss ja nich ob du überhaupt noch Lust hast! Danke für dein Review nochmal:)

**Zara:** Vielen vielen Dank! 'rotwerd' Vielen Dank für die Blumen! (kann ma ja sogar wörtlich nehmen) Ich freu mich immer sehr über so ein positives Feedback

**BineBlack:** Mhh ich war leider nicht so schnell mit schreiben wie du vielleicht gehofft hattest... Also: tut mir echt echt leid! Danke für dein Review!

**Kniesel:** Vielen Dank ;D hach, es ist immer wieder schön solche Reviews zu bekommen...

**Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever:** Wuha, ich hab deinen ganzen Namen hingekrigt! 'stolz' Vielen Dank für dein Review!Ich geb echt immer mein Bestes um euch schön zum Lachen zu bringen! ;)

**Jojo:** wie pause? 'hust' achso diese kleine... äähm...'hust'... Ja ich weiss, die Pause war viel zu lang! Glaub mir, ich schäm mich in Grund und Boden!

**Yugi-w:** Deinem PS kann ich mich nur anschließen! Die beiden sind echt die besten, oder? ;) Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich freu mich echt immer wenn jemand meine Stories auf der Fav-Liste hat 'hüpf' ich mag meine Stats, die gehen täglich in die Höhe 'freu'

Aaaalso, hier will ich mich nochmal bei allen entschuldigen! Ich hab echt ne sehr lange Pause eingelegt... Ich schäm mich auch ehrlich in Grund und Boden! Ich könnte jetz zwar irgendwelchen lahmen Ausreden erfinden, aber ich lass es besser. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

**Auf Mission Teil 2**

Dieses Haus ist wirklich ZU hässlich. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass hier noch jemand lebt.

Das ist doch nurnoch ne Müllhalde!

Oh.

Wir sind gerade reingegangen, und es ist aufgeräumter als meine Wohnung... Das darf Remus niemals erfahren! Das wäre mir _sowas_ von peinlich...

'Hust' ok, zurück zum Haus. Naja, kann man das Haus nennen? Das sieht irgendwie eher aus wie eine sehr schlechte Theaterkulisse, so als würde jemand umbedingt wollen, dass das Haus verlassen aussieht.

Remus scheint das Selbe zu denken. Er hat wieder diese Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, dabei hatte er die doch so schön verloren, als ich ihn.. Ok, vergessen wir das.

Also, jetzt wo wir in dem Haus drinn sind, sieht es garnicht mehr so uneinladent aus.

"Hier könnte ich glatt wohnen!"

"Was!" Oh Mist, hatte ich das mit dem wohnen ebend laut gesagt? Wenn mir das nochmal passiert, kommt er noch dem Geheimnis meiner privaten kleinen Müllhalde in London auf die Schliche! "Ach, gar nichts!" Puh, wie gut, dass dieser Typ nicht neugierig ist. Obwohl er neugierig aussieht. Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur höflich.

"Sollen wir vielleicht mal hochgehen? Hier unten scheint nichts zu sein!"

Oh jaaa, bitte! ACTION! Diesem Todesser tret ich in seinen arroganten Arsch!

Moment..! Das hab ich jetzt nicht laut gesagt, oder? Nein. Puh, Glück gehabt! "Klar, lass uns gehen" Na, das hört sich doch schon viel besser an! Schön die nicht vorhandenen guten Manieren raushängen lassen!

Ok, wir sind oben, das ist der HAMMER! Das ist echt der erste Todesser mit Style!

"Ok, es ist zwar nicht so gut sich zu trennen, aber wir sollten von hier an verschiedene Wege gehen"

Trennen? waren wir jeh zusammen...? OH! So meint der das!

Schade.

"Ja, ok, ich geh da durch!" Mhh, ich will nicht das er weggeht! Am liebsten würd ichs auf die Art machen wie ichs bei meiner Mutter immer gemacht hab: Mich auf den Boden legen und kreischen bis ich das bekomme was ich will.

Aber das würde bei Remus vielleicht nicht so einen guten Eindruck machen...

Tja, anscheinend muss ich mich meinem Schicksal stellen. Wow, soll das ne Tür sein? Die ist riesig! Wo die wohl hinführt?

Ich werds ja rausfinden! Vielleicht ist genau hinter dieser Tür der Todesser! Oh man, ich brauch diesen Adrynalinschub wie ne Droge! (A/N: kann mir einer sagen wie das richtig geschrieben wird?)

WOW!

Kein Todesser, aber nen _gigantischer_ Saal, mit so nem Podest, sieht genauso aus wie nen Laufsteg!

Mhhh, ich weiss ich bin kindisch, aber ich _muss_ das jetzt machen! Ich wollte schon immermal auf nem Laufsteg stehen!

Wie schön dass ich mir gleich die passenden Kurven dazu verpassen kann, ich liebe es ein Metarmorphmagus zu sein!

Hey, ich bin echt ein Naturtalent! Ich bin begeistert von mir! Naomi, Kate und Heidi haben ja mal VOLL keine Chance gegen mich!

"Ähm..Nymphadora, was genau machst du da?"

Das

darf

nicht

wahr

sein!

'KREISCH' _Warum muss genau jetzt Remus reinkommen? Der sollte doch in seinem Bezirk sein!_

"Ähm, also hier ist kein Todesser.." Lacht der etwa über mich? Hey, eine Frau darf doch wohl mal träumen!

"Ja, das sehe ich.." Maan, wie peinlich... Und ich hatte vor mich NICHT zu blamieren.. Vielleicht sollte ich mir demnächst immer das Gegenteil vornehmen, dann klappts bestimmt! Ich hab echt nie Glück...

"Ich denke wir sollten jetzt wieder zusammen losgehen. Es ist nurnoch ein Zimmerübrig."

Naja, wenigstens sind wir wieder zusammen.

Andererseits, wenn da nurnoch ein Zimmer ist, wird die Mission ja nichtmehr lange dauern... Was soll schon darin so besonderes sein?

KRACH

Shit, was war denn das? Wir sind jetzt in dem Raum, nichts besonderes, blos ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch mit ein paar verstaubten Blättern und altmodischen Federn, Ein Schrank... Ja, das wars auch schon. Aber kaum waren wir im Raum, kracht die Tür zu.

"Verdammt, sie geht nichtmehr auf! Wir stecken in der Falle, und hier drinn, ist noch nicht einmal ein Fenster!"

OH SHIT! Das darf nicht sein Ernst sein! Also wirklich nicht! "Hey man, Remus, das ist nicht witzig!"

"Tonks, ich mache keine Scherze, verdammt!"

Oh scheiße, sieht ganz so aus als sitzen wir hier drinn fest! Und wer weiß wie lange...

Aber wir machen Fortschritte.

Er hat mich Tonks genannt!

----------------------------------------

Na los doch, streichelt den Review-Knopf ;D


End file.
